Shadow Of The Leaf
by THORN29535
Summary: this is a story of me and my friends made up characters in naruto's universe and shows how we would change and effect it
1. prologue

i do not own naruto

* * *

I ran bloody and broken through the mist breaking out into the beach as i stumble and collapse. My last thought falling back to the mess that had only happened ten minute ago it flashed across my mind as i faded into unconsciousness. My name is Okami Ashura the leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist or should i say the ex-leader of the seven swordsmen. I had led the assault against the third Mizu-Kage me and three other of the swordsmen Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, and Raiga Kurosuki. We thought that it would be simple i mean after all he did destroying the bloodlines killing innocents everybody hated him and with the top four of the seven swordsmen of the mist all attacking one man we had to win. Well that's what we thought until the Mizu-Kage turned out to be none other than Uchiha Madara. We couldn't even touch him he seemed to be intangible everything just passed through him as he laughed and beat us into the ground. Knowing we couldn't win we ran as fast as we could fleeing the mist knowing that if we stayed he would kill us all but no matter how fast we ran it didn't matter he was always on us laughing at our attempt to run. I stopped in a mist covered field my other three friends coming to a stop behind me.

" Okami what are you doing we have to move?" Zabuza yelled as he looked to see Madara coming out of the mist walking towards us.

" No you guys go I'll hold him off as long as i can so you guys can escape." I say as i smile towards them my normal face mask that covered my face from my nose down my neck and under my shirt torn upon showing them my smile.

" No we will stay and go to our funerals together." Raiga stats as he pulls his swords.

" No i said go count this as my last order and don't look back or my death here will be for nothing if he catches you." I order as i pull my two swords from my back.

" Are you sure Okami?" Kisame asks with a sad look staring at the still slowly approaching Madara.

" Yes now get out of here." I yell as I charge Madara hearing them vanish behind me ' goodbye my friends may we meet again on the other side.' I thought as i rushed Madara swinging my right buster sword only for it and me to go right through him.

" So you must be to hold me off you think i will let them get away or did they just leave you behind Okami?" Madara face turns into a cruel smirk as he finishes his sentence.

" I won't let you follow them even if it kills me." I pant out as i hold both blades defensively.

" Oh but it will be" Madara smirk gets bigger as he disappears. He grabs me by my throat laughing as I struggle. " Whats wrong Okami fight back a little if not for yourself for your friends." he then hurls me back as if throwing away trash. I grit my teeth as i stand only for him to flash behind me as cuts fly across my whole body.

' No i will not let him hurt them they need more time.' I turn and face him my right blade glowing a dark black and my right blade glows blood red. Both of my swords auras cover my arms spreading across my entire body. I stood a covered in a wavy black with red veins pulsing every few seconds my now glowing red eyes staring intently back into Madara's.

" Well that's interesting lets see what it can do." Madara laughs as he charges phasing through my swung buster only to appear right inside my guard his right fist slowly crawling to my face. Only for it to pass through my head and for him to scream in pain and teleport away. I stare wide eyed at Madara as he holds the stump that used to be his arm. " I see its a consumer it eats all around it just like your blades that consume both chakra and flesh." As he shoves his hand through a ripple in the air only for it to come out as if it was never harmed. " Ah the wonders of space and time." Then he stares me in the eyes," but what about this? Tsukuyomi" He says as the world swirls around me as i find myself standing underneath a bloody moon as one by one my friends are slaughtered in front of me.

" Enough no this isn't real it can't be real no my friends." I cry out as i fall to my knees as black shock waves flying out as the world ripples slowly fading into darkness only for me to open my eyes to see me and Madara floating over an abyss.

" What! what going on?" Madara sputters as he stares down into the abyss my swords glowing as my friends stand beside me all staring at Madara. But they all seemed shadowed as if the had came from the abyss itself. I stare at my sword realizing what happened.

" Your in my world now Madara welcome to the abyss." I stand as Madara glares at me only for me to falter as the world cracks and crumbles as i fall back to my knees my strength leaving me as my aura disappears. Madara's face cracks into a smile as he stares at me.

" Couldn't hold it and control it eh Okami. Shame that actually would have probably beaten me and that form that you had made us pretty even seeing as i couldn't hurt you in it." Madara smile deepens as he walks forward pulling out a kunai. " Now lets finish this." As he slices only for me to fall back as the kunai slices me down my chest and out my stomach shallow enough that i will live through it. Madara frowns as he stares at me. " Defiant till the end i see but this time i won't miss your vitals." Madara stabs down towards my chest only for a blueish greenish being to slam into him. Shori the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi stood before me a pissed off look covering his features as he stares at the direction Madara had gone.

" Hey Okami you okay man?" Shori asked as he looks down at me.

" Not really Shori that's Uchiha Madara you just knocked away and he will be back in just a few minutes." I say as groan my own blood soaking into a puddle below me.

" Well here." Shori says as he pushes a pill into my mouth as my chakra surges coming back to life as i stand shakily. " Now I think you should go Okami I will fight him he can't kill me I'm to important to the village and him."

" Okay Shori but be careful he can become intangible making all attacks useless until he lets his guard down or attacks himself." I drawl out as i stumble towards the swamp at the other end of the field as Mada come out. " Bye Shori kick his ass." I wave one last time to him as i take off at a full sprint into the swamp pushing chakra into my legs holding my arms to my chest to slow the bleeding. Now I lay here on this beach surely dieing with a smile on my face. ' they made it.'


	2. the group that formed the shadow

i do not own naruto

* * *

I bring my right hand to my face as I rub my temples, " Ah what hit me?" only for the my mind to kick start flooding me with memories of me and my friends battle and escape from Uchiha Madara. I sit up ruffly my negative eyes (white pupils and irises with black outside them) scanning myself over. " How am I not dead?"

" That would be because of me." I turn my head my eyes focusing across a fire to see a teenager like myself wearing a dark gray hoodie with the hood pulled up with dark blue jeans torn at the bottom showing dark black combat boots.

" Who are you?" I ask as i stare at him over the fire.

" Names Oni Doku but you can call me Oni. Your lucky you know that if it wasn't for your sword you would be dead you see I have something inside me like a jinchuuriki but instead of a demon being sealed in me it was a piece of the death god himself. You might think that better huh but I got a shitty part of him I got part of his soul related to his insanity. It really sucks the guy who did it was not that good at seals and well Kon as I call him can get out whenever he wants like if hes bored, hungry, or entertained by whatever I'm doing like fighting a strong opponent. So well when I saw your fight with hmmm Madara right... well he kinda woke up and wanted to kill and take your soul hes like that but when i stepped on your sword it ate a part of my foot and woke me up so I healed you and brought us away from that Madara guy." Oni states as he pokes the fire with a stick moving the ones in the fire around.

" Why did you heal me plus why are you telling me this and where are we exactly?" I say as I rub my head still looking at him warily.

" Well in order. To answer your first two questions simple I felt like we were very alike and I like you the way you stood up for your friends and were so willing to sacrifice yourself for them to live. Well I've never seen anything like that before. Now to answer your last question we are currently at the bottom of fire country." Oni answers as he continues to probe the fire.

" How did we get here?" I ask as I move closer to the fire.

" Like your interesting ability to consume I can gather souls and produce minor beings to do stuff for me like the water dragon I made to take us across the ocean to here." He answers again smiling at me.

" Alright so what are you gonna do now?" I question still looking at him across the fire.

" Well I don't know really I think I will stick with you though at least for the time being so what are you gonna do?" Oni questions back.

" Train and I mean train for a long time till I'm strong enough to beat monster like Madara." I say as I look down at the fire.

" Sounds good to me mind if I train with you?" Oni asks looking at me.

" Sure the more the mirier I guess." I state as I sit back relaxing my body. Then out of nowhere a loud boom erupts as a flash of light pierces the darkness surrounding our camp. " Whoa was that a katon jutsu?" I say out of shock staring the way the blast had come from.

" I think so wanna check it out?" Oni asks as he stands facing the direction of the blast.

" I guess so could be somebody that may need are help." I say as I raise to my feet grabbing my swords. As we rush of to were the explosion had happened. After a few minutes of running we come to the edge of a clearing where multiple ninja were attacking three men . These three guys where holding their ground but still there was to many they would get overwhelmed eventually. Plus from the looks of the field this battle had been going on for a long time. The three men were very different from one another. One was skinny and used a katana as he blocked and attacked tearing one or two of the ninja up only for five more to take the twos places. Another man was huge and nothing but muscle he wielded a massive war hammer that smashed through guards left and right as it seemed the very earth rose to defend his back. The last of the three moved gracefully through the enemies countering every attack sent at him using only his hands and feet. They all looked exhausted as the fight continued on as the ninja continued to batter them. " Well feel like fighting?" I ask Oni as I pull both my busters from my back.

" Sure why not." He says as he puts both hands on the ground only for the ground to shake as it cracks showing a giant serpent which pounced on the ninja closest to us. Oni pulling out what looks like a bladed whip. " Shall we?" He laughs as he flings himself at the ninja now trying to attack the serpent.

" Okay so that's what he meant with the minor being stuff he can make demons huh. Well Okami style Hidden Mist jutsu." I say as the whole field is covered in a very thick mist wolfish howls and growls echoing inside it. I run through the mist cutting all ninja to pieces that I meet as I run into the group all standing back to back. I come out of the mist showing myself to them. " Hey we thought you guys could use some help." I say as the serpent flies past me devouring a poor ninja that was walking in the mist to my right.

" Greetings Infidel thank you for your aid." The big guy says as he blocks a ninjato that was heading for his head. Then bashed the ninja's skull in as he brings his hammer down on the ninja's head.

" Ya thanks." The guy with the katana mutters as he slices into another ninja.

" Sorry about these two this is how they normally are I'm Zero Torikku, the big guy here is Tenchi, and the crazy guy there with the katana is Ren Yashamaru." Zero says as he catches a ninja by his wrist breaks it and then breaks his neck.

" I'm Okami Ashura and the guy with me that summoned the serpent is Oni Doku nice to meet you guys." I say as I drop under a slash and cut the guy in two behind me. " Well I guess we can talk later after this." As I disappear back into the mist cutting more of the ninja up as I go. Soon the field was riddled with dead or still dieing ninja. I let the mist fall from the clearing to show that there was only two left alive. These two were different than the others they held themselves higher and had something different about their masks. All the ninja here had masks all blank with no expression with the letters NE put in bold on their foreheads. Now these twos masks were different one had a massive slash across his mask from right to left diagonally while the other had claw marks covering his mask.

" Who are you two and why have you interrupted root business?" The one with the slash mark asks as he pulls a enlarged ninjato from his back.

" My name is Okami Ashura and my friends here is Oni Doku and we don't like how this looks at all so we decided to step in." I state as I walk to stand beside Zero, Ren, and Tenchi. Oni coming up to stand on their other side his serpent coiling behind them head bobbing back in forth.

" Okami Ashura as in the ex-leader of the seven swordsmen Okami Ashura?" The nin with the slash marks questions me.

" The same." I answer as I hold my swords at the ready.

" Good then we will have to take you to our boss as well." He states as he slips into a stance.

" No thanks after what I've seen here I don't think I wanna meet your boss." I say as I slip into a stance as well. " Oni can you take the other one Slash here is mine?"

Oni cracks his whip as his serpent comes up to his right side. " Sure just one more soul."

" Well seeing and hearing your decision then we will also have to take you by force." Slash says as he flashes forwards his blade colliding with my right buster sword. As Zero, Ren, and Tenchi leave the field to watch from the trees. Oni's serpent coils around him as Claws summons his own creature a giant bear appearing which then lashes out at Oni's serpent leaving Oni whipping away at Claws. Who in turn dodges trying to get in close as Claws swipes at Oni left and right. Slash pushes against my blade with both arms " Now to see who is the better swordsmen." I laugh as i hold my ground with one arm raising the other to slash at him which he quickly jumps back to avoid. " I see you are a power player not a speed type Okami." Slash mutters as he flashes clipping my left arm. " Shame and I thought this was going to be interesting." He says as he dodges my right buster.

" The fight has only begun but if you wish it over so fast." I quicken my slashes as he continues to dodge only for me to stop as he jumps away.

" Here I thought you were going to fin-" Slash says only for him to falter as chunks of flesh disappear from his body. " Wha.. how.." He mutters as he can barely stand.

" Most of the swordsmen have special blades which helped them become so powerful so quickly I am one of those you see here," I hold up my swords. " These are the blades of the abyss or as I call them abyss blades and their power is they can consume almost any thing depending on how much power is in them at the time normally like now they eat flesh and chakra naturally from my opponent which they then convert to chakra for their own use and mine. But if I were to raise their bar they could eat kunai up to the earth that I walk on." I say with a smirk as I flash behind him only for blood to spill from his waist as his top half slides falling off his lower half. " Well there's mine." I state as I look at Oni who is finishing his opponent as his serpent wrapped around Claws's bear biting into its neck. Oni himself slashing Claws's back with his whip forcing Claws to his knees. Oni then flashes behind Claws shoving his hand into Claws's back then pulling out a glowing orb which he then puts into a small jackolanturn shaped zip up bag at his hip. " Well that settles that." I say as I turn to look at the approaching Zero, Ren, and Tenchi. Oni coming up to my side his serpent gone.

" That was most interesting Infidels." Tenchi says as he holsters his huge war hammer on his back.

" I like your style Okami." Ren states as he sheaths his katana at his waist.

" Thank you so much Okami, Oni for your assistance." Zero says as he bows to us both.

" Your welcome no wait yes your welcome." Oni mutters as he rubs his chin.

" Right your well what are you guys gonna do now?" I question as I holster my blades back onto my back.

" Well I don't know you guys got anything?" Zero asks as he looks at his friends.

" No not really well what are you to going to do?" Ren asks as he stares at Oni and me.

" We are going to train somewhere where hopefully we will not be found probably for a long time after that I don't know." I answer as I stare back at him.

" Sounds most entertaining Infidels I would to enjoy training." Tenchi says as he looks at his companions.

" Sounds good to me you Ren?" Zero questions as he looks at the teen.

" Ya I guess sure why not." Ren mutters out as he looks around the field.

" Sure alright now that that's settled where should we train?" I ask hoping for someone to suggest something.

" I no I don't wait yes I do I know a place where I train an island where there are no inhabitants." Oni mutters as he looks at me hopefully.

" You okay Oni?" He shakes his head yes. " Making sure but that sounds good lets go."

* * *

Time Skip 8 Years

Three men and I approach Konoha deep in the heart of fire country. Each one of us wearing black trench coats with blood red Japanese kanji written on our backs. On mine was the Japanese kanji for body, the man to my left offense, to my right spirit, and behind me defense. We come to a stop at the gates as a guard stands up " State your names and business here in Konoha." The chunin states as he holds up a clipboard.

I step forward, " I am Okami Ashura to my left Ren Yashamaru, to my right Oni Doku, and last but not least behind me Tenchi and as for our business here we wish to speak to the Hokage."

The chunin writes our names on the clipboard only to stop. " Wait Okami and Tenchi as in ex-seven swordsmen Okami and Tenchi as in the ex-Sand jonin Tenchi?" The guard mutters out as he stares at us.

" That is correct my young Infidel." Tenchi says while smiling behind me.

" One minute." The chunin looks back at his post where another chunin nods his head and disappears for a few seconds then quickly reappears shaking his head yes. " You may enter the Hokage awaits your presence."

I nod my head in thanks as we walk in. A lot has changed other besides our trench coats I now wear a bandanna around my eyes covering them completely. I am have replaced my torn face mask for a new one as well. In total I now wear dark black baggy pants with many pockets that stop at my ankles showing combat boots with a blood red short sleeve t-shirt on under my trench coat. Everyone else with me now wears basically the same except with a few minor changes like Oni wears a hooded trench coat to cover his face in shadow and a black shirt. Ren wears a mess shirts only under his trench coat. Tenchi last choose a dark brown shirt to wear under his trench coat. We walked to the Hokage tower in silence having gone over this long beforehand. Upon entering the tower we were guided into the Hokage office.

" Hello Okami, Tenchi, Ren, and last Oni what do I owe this visit of at least two missing A class nin?" The Hokage questions as he gently sucks on his pipe.

I once again take the lead. " We wish to join your village as myself one jonin, Ren anbu, Tenchi village defense, and last Oni as a medic nin." I state out as I bow to the man.

" Hmmm interesting but why those choices?" The Hokage asks looking at each of us.

" I am most fit for direct combat and have had some experience in leading a team, Ren is our best at straight offense and would fit in greatly with the anbu, Tenchi here is best at straight defense so he would become a real asset to your defense for your village, and Oni is a natural healer and combatant so he would make a great medic nin plus he would also enjoy a genin team as well as I would." I state as I look on at the Hokage.

" Hmmm wise of you to say and now your companions strong points and to tell me where they are most useful. fine as of now you are all on a probation for this month so we can watch you all closely to be sure this is not a trick although I sense no lies in your speech. Now if you would all please hand over your weapons I will give you a place to stay till you get on your feet." Everyone but me hands over their weapons to the aged Hokage. " That includes you Okami." He states as he holds out his hands.

" I only carry two weapons on me now Lord Hokage and both only I can touch." I pull off my trench coat as to hilts appear from my shoulder blades. I take both hilts showing two small chunks of what appears to be broken buster swords. " These are my abyss blades and they only allow me to touch them if anyone else tries these swords will devour them alive. Just tell me where you want me to put them and I will put them there myself."

The Hokage nodded his head as he opens a drawer at the bottom of his desk where he quickly putts a seal inside it after clearing it. " There you may put them in here only I can open this draw now plus it will regenerate if your swords eat any of it till it can match you swords." The aged Hokage says as he steps back letting me put my swords in the drawer and shut it for him. " There that takes care of that now as for your placements I will except your request completely and put your friends and you into those places but your genin teams won't be for a long time to make sure you won't do anything horrible to them but you Okami I have a special job for you.. you will be unable to take any mission during this month so I will let you do a bodyguard one here I want you to guard one Uzumaki Naruto for me until he graduates from the academy you may do so as you wish just don't harm the boy and after the month is up you can start doing other missions but I'm making you Naruto's personal guard so you will have to juggle other missions with that one understood?" The Hokage says as he sits back in his chair.

" Hai but if I may ask who is this Naruto that you speak of and why would he need at least a jonin bodyguard if he stays within the village?" I ask as my face stares at him

" Hai Naruto Uzumaki is a eight years old orphan with no family to speak of but that is not all he... what I'm about to tell you four is an S-class secret you can not tell a single soul especially Naruto understood," We nod our heads yes. " Good Naruto is also the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tails." The aged Hokage says as he takes a long draw from his pipe.

" I understand Hokage-sama I will do as you ask." We all bow as he throws us all head bands mine, Ren's, and Oni's were black. Tenchi's one being a dark brown in color. I replace my bandanna with my new forehead protector now resting on my nose covering my eyes. We all filed out of the Hokage's office Ren, Oni, and Tenchi all heading to their posts after being told where we were to stay leaving me to do my new job. It did not take me long to find the boy after the Hokage told me he should be at the academy since he was in his second year. I sat in the tree overlooking the courtyard outside the academy seeing a teary eyed boy all by himself sitting in the swing underneath me. The boy was blond with whisker like marks on his cheeks. ' So I'm guessing that's Naruto seeing the whisker marks and him being teary and alone. I feel for the kid I have done this once with Shori before he was even worse than this kid seeing as he was always alone covered in his own blood when I found him.' I sat watching him silent in the tree for hours as he sat there till about an hour before dark he seemed to realize what time it was quickly getting up only for his stomach to rumble.

" Oh well that settles it to Ichiraku Ramen." The youngster spouts out as he runs full blast towards the market district. I go to follow only for my stomach to rumble as well.

" Well guess that works for me to kid." I say as I quickly follow him to the edge of the market district were he stops at Ichiraku Ramen. I jump down from the roofs I was using to watch the child and step in behind him.

" Yo Teuchi -Jiji Ayame-Neechan I will have one Miso ramen please." Naruto says as he takes a stool waiting for his ramen smiling at the two.

" Hello Naruto-kun it will be right up." Teuchi says as he gets to work on Naruto's order.

I take a stool to the Naruto's left and pick up a menu lifting my head a little bit to see it from under my head band. " And what will you have sir." Ayame asks as she looks at me.

" Uh I will have one beef ramen please." I say as I put the menu down waiting for my order only to realize that Naruto was staring at me. " Yes kid something on your mind."

" Uh sorry um I was just curious I mean your a leaf shinobe with what looks like the kanji for body on your back I was wondering what that meant." Naruto asks as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Its okay its just something me and my friends wear you see we came up with this funny idea about a day ago that we should look more like a group so we each wear a trench coat with different kanji on our backs. I wear body because that's my part of the group I'm one of the heavy hitters my other friends wear something like spirit, defense, and offense." I say as Ayame puts both our orders in front of us.

" Huh well that sounds cool but I've never seen you before seeing as almost every Konoha shinobe has came here at least once whats you name?" Ayame asks no doubt to protect Naruto as the smile that he was wearing at the end of my speech turns into a look of curiosity.

" My name Okami and I just joined Konoha today as a jonin." I say as I pull down my mask showing three deep scars running from the upper right under my head band to my left chin. One across my nose the other outer ones from what appears to be my eyes. As I take a bite of the beef ramen in front of me.

" Okami where have I heard that name before," Teuchi wonders out loud as he stares at me. " Wait I've got it you wouldn't happen to be Okami Ashura the ex-leader of the seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?"

I sputter as I gag on some noodles before swallowing. " Wow didn't think I was that famous." I state as I look at Naruto who was staring at me intently having already devoured his ramen.

" Whats the seven swordsmen Teuchi-Jiji?" Naruto asks as he looks at Teuchi.

" The seven swordsmen of the mist where the strongest shinobe swordsmen ever to exist and here sits the ex-leader of them." Teuchi states as he looks at me.

I finish my ramen as Naruto looks back at me pulling up my mask. " What happened why are you the ex-leader of the swordsmen."

I look at the kid as I also note that both Ayame and Teuchi where looking at me. " Well give the kid another Miso I will pay for them." I say as Naruto whoops for joy as Teuchi quickly puts another Miso in front of the boy. " Well for starters our Third Mizu-kage was a horrible man he killed many innocents to get what he wanted so me and my friends three other of the swordsmen decided that enough was enough so I led the assault against him me and my friends easily made it to his office no problem but soon we realized that nothing we did could effect the man and that if we stayed he would slaughter us so we ran but we couldn't even out run him he was a monster I eventually volunteered to stay behind and stall him so my friends could get away I would have died too if it wasn't for a old friend to come to my aid seeing as the Third Mizu-kage couldn't kill him because he needed him for his selfish needs I ran bloody from the mist only to pass out thinking I was surely dead... but thanks to me meeting a few new friends I survived and have trained ever since to beat that man so when we meet again on the field of battle the world will finally be safe from him." I say as I drop the money on the counter stepping out into the night as the sun has seemed to go down during our time in the stand quickly disappearing to the rooftop of the building across the street to wait for Naruto to head home. After waiting there on the roof for five minutes a laughing naruto came outside of the ramen stand.

" Ha Teuchi-Jiji you'll see I will be way better than these swordsmen because I'm gonna be the best Hokage the worlds ever seen." He pronounces as loudly as his lungs could as he walked away smiling.

' Heh we will see kid.' I think as I follow the kid down the alleys he seemed to know so well. After a few alleys he seemed to slow down his pace I stopped the full moon behind me just peeking over the rooftop shinning brightly on the kid. That's when I noticed them they were a couple of civilians led by what appeared to be a jonin.' Shit why did this happen right when I started watching?' I question Kami looking to the heavens before refocusing on the threat at hand.

" There you are demon brat we've been waiting for you for awhile now. Hope your finally ready to pay for the crimes you committed." The jonin states as he pulls out a kunai the civilians pulling out bats each with wicked looks crossing their features.

' Stupid fucking villagers don't even know what a real demon is...' A smirk broke open under my mask as I stood up in the moonlight casting a shadow stopping them all as everyone of them including Naruto looked up at me. " Demon? What the fuck are you talking about all I see there is a kid." I say smirk evident in my voice as the jonin squints up at me the moon making me nothing but a shadow covering part of the moon.

" Who the fuck are you? Are you siding with the demon." He stares at me only for me to disappear from the moon. " Wha where did he go?" He mutters as he looks around.

I walk up behind Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder as he jumps and turns his head seeing me. " O. O. Okami?" He asks as he stares at my masked features.

I shake my head yes and then speak getting the three's attention. " And what if I am on the kids side here... Look I'm in a good mood so I will let you go if you promise never to try and do this again." I say as I keep my hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Fuck you were not scared of you and we will kill you to you demon lover." The right civilian barks out as he inflates his chest the others nodding to his words.

" Fine if you insist I will so you a true demon. I'm sorry Naruto but you don't need to or even want to see this." I say as I punch a pressure point on his neck with my free hand knocking the boy out. I put him gently on the side of the alley as I turn to the attackers. My body starts expanding and shifting hair growing all over my body my muscles and bones snapping and reforming as I turn into a werewolf in front of their eyes. A wicked smile covering my wolfish features as my mask falls off my snout. I bring one hand up pulling off my head band to show my now glowing yellow slitted eyes. I then rush the jonin he bringing the kunai down on my chest only for it to shatter as it hits my fur. I quickly shove my left hand through his gut holding him in place as I back hand him with my other hand snapping his neck. The civilians scream and start running dropping their weapons. " **Ohhh goody I just love it when the prey runs**." I say as I chase after them quickly over taking them grabbing the closest one and slamming him head first into the wall to my left cracking open his skull as the last one runs back grabbing both bats facing me turning them into a cross. Dropping the one in my claws I walk towards the last one laughing.

" Back demon stay away from me." He states holding his makeshift cross higher.

I continue to laugh as I walk right up to him. " **Fool what do you think I am a vampire really**?" I say as I step right up in front of him. He quickly pulls the right bat loose from the cross and swings it at my head. I grab it mid air crushing the wooden bat in my hands splinters flying from the force of my grip. I then grab the other one and rip them away from him throwing them away grabbing him by his shirt I bring him up to my now snarling mouth. Only to hesitate sniffing the air I look down to see liquid and chunks of shit falling out of his pant legs. " **Ahh your not even worthy of being my snack now I'm going to let you go and tell everyone that Naruto is under my watch from now on and if anyone fucks with him and I don't care if its even a glare or hateful look they will have to deal with me and my stomach you understand me**?" I question as he rapidly shakes his head yes. " **Good now get out of my sight human before I change my mind**." I bark out as I lightly toss him to my left watching as he quickly runs away screaming. I then turn back to normal sealing both of the dead bodies my now negative eyes scanning around the alley grabbing my head band and tying it back over my eyes I grab Naruto and carry him back to my new home. My smirk disappearing as I pull up my face mask.

I took Naruto to the Hokage office finding him their still doing paper work. I sweat drop as I walk into the room putting Naruto down on the couch in his office only for the Hokage to run up from his desk and look at the boy a worried look crossing his features. " What happened to him?" The aged Hokage demands as he looks up at me a fierce look now covering his aged face.

" He was about to be attacked by these two and one more so I stopped them and knocked the poor boy out myself so he didn't see what I did to them Lord Hokage." I state as I unseal the two bodies presenting the Hokage my evidence.

" Where is the third one?" The Hokage looks up from the bodies a grimace on his face.

" I let him go to spread the word of what I did and intend to do if someone so much as glares at the boy." I state as I look at the child. " I wish to train the boy so that he does not need my help to much and wish for him to move in with us in the house you gave us." I say as I glance at the Hokage.

" Hmmm I see that makes since and would help him greatly and also set up possibilities fine you may do what you wish as long as you stay within the rules of watching him." The Hokage states as he looks back at Naruto.

" Thank you Lord Hokage I will do as you wish and train the boy well." I say as I walk up to the boy picking him up then exit the Hokage office taking the boy to his new home. After reaching home I walk in greeting my friends silently informing whats going on. Taking the boy to a spare room I then head to bed.

Waking up the next day I go to Naruto's room seeing him still asleep I wake him up by shaking his shoulder. " Wha where am I?" The blond states rubbing his head.

" Your at me and my friends place the Hokage agreed for me to let you live with me and also agreed to me training during your free time." I say sitting on the bed.

" You serious really?" He sits up staring at me.

" Of course I do kid I normally do." I say as the door to his room opens showing Tenchi.

" Ah the Min-Infidel is awake I see greetings I am the mighty Tenchi." Tenchi says as he puffs out his chest.

Naruto's face takes a funny look as he looks at Tenchi. " Don't worry that's the normal him." I say laughing.

" Um nice to meet you Tenchi." Naruto says looking at Tenchi.

" No Min-Infidel it's The Tenchi." Tenchi states puffing up even more.

" Um sorry The Tenchi I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The kid sits up as Tenchi smiles at him.

" Of course it is Mini-Infidel now come Ren made breakfast." Tenchi booms as he leaves the room Naruto looking at him in wonder.

" Don't think of the Infidel thing to much he calls everyone that you get used to it." I say as I head to the door. " You coming?"

I laugh as the boy shoots up quickly stepping in line behind me. I lead him to the kitchen sitting down at the table Naruto taking the seat next to me. I look around seeing Tenchi eating as well as everyone else. " Alright Naruto the guy with the red eyes is Ren and the guy with the hood is Oni guys this is Naruto." I say digging into my own food my mask down.

Ren picks his head up. " Hey runt." Then goes back to eating.

Oni lifts his head his shadowed face staring at the child. " Needs work till perfection... Um hi Naruto." Oni says as his head turns sideways smiling at the boy.

" Are all your friends this weird?" Naruto asks me looking at everyone at the table as they stop eating.

I scratch my head my headband turning facing everyone at the table but Naruto. " Hmmm now that I think about it... Ya most of um." I say with a shrug and go back to eating as everyone at the table bursts out laughing at the boy and my remark.

" Hey you not exactly normal yourself Okami." Ren states as he points his fork at me.

" That's true my Infidel comrade." Tenchi agrees as he laughs.

I hold my hands up in surrender as Oni looks up at all of us. " Yes but of this table Okami, Ren, and myself are perfect, Tenchi is broken beyond repair, and Naruto is yet to be crafted so he remains as of now imperfect." Oni calculates hen scoops up his eggs.

" Wha.." Naruto says as he looks at me.

Tenchi getting upset stands up yelling at Oni. " Lies Dead-Infidel I am a angel from the heavens themselves."

" Exactly my point broken beyond repair." Oni fires back.

" Forget it kid its nothing." I say as I stand up and break up the fight Ren helping me. After the fight was over I look at the kid pulling my mask up. " Okay kid finish up your breakfast we are training today after your down with the academy so save your strength you'll need it. Oh and hows your reading skills?" I ask the kid who shake his head no mumbling he doesn't know much. " Well then Tenchi your gonna teach the kid with that before he sleeps Oni you know what I want from you Ren try not to scar the kid alright Naruto lets go." I say as Naruto follows me out the door to the academy where I follow him in the room walking to his chair and checking it disabling a trap where someone had rigged wire that brought a kunai up to the base of his neck.

" Wow glad I never sit where I am supposed to." The boy states as I look around the room for threats seeing the glare a chunin was giving the brat and me apparently probably because this was his trap. I note that in my mind reminding myself to sic Ren on him later.

" Hey dobe had to get you a bodyguard or something couldn't do this ninja thing on your own." A boy who smells strongly of dog yells from his seat. Causing Naruto's anger to swell up only for me to step in.

" No Naruto does not need me for his ninja duties He is fine mostly on his own but pup I'd like to see you face down a jonin like Naruto did here last night I say leaking killer intent. Seeing the boy fall back sensing the stronger predator then look down seeing he wet himself from my killer intent. Then the dog on his head preceded to follow his example and wet itself covering the boy's head in its piss.

" Ahh great... what the hell Akamaru uhh that's gross." The boy falters as he runs out of the room.

I laugh openly as he runs out only for a chunin to come up and yell at me in my face.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY CLASSROOM SCARING MY STUDENTS." The chunin huffed out.

I wince from his yelling my sensitive ears screaming. " Uh I was just dropping Naruto off for class and helped disarm a trap meant to kill him in your own class room then preceded to stop a fight before it even happened. Now Naruto I will be outside waiting for you so we can train after you are done here." I state out as I Shushin away leaving a flabbergasted teacher, A pissed of assistant teacher, and a quiet classroom.

I waited outside for the rest of his classes watching secretly from the window as the assistant apparently named Mizuki kept trying to hinder Naruto while Iruka the apparent teacher tried to help the boy the best he could. Myself getting madder and madder at this Mizuki thinking to myself to tell Ren to go slow and have fun with him. Oh Ren's gonna love me for this I think with an evil smirk appearing under my mask. After waiting most of the day the academy finally ended. I watch Naruto walk outside the academy doors as I then teleport to meet him. " Good now that that's over the real training can begin for today." I say Naruto hearing this went nuts whooping and asking questions like what cool jutsu I was going to teach him. Iruka having heard me going to train the boy walked up behind me as I turn around to face the man.

" Who are you and what training does he need the academy is the best to teach him at his age?" Iruka asks face in an expression of curiosity.

" I am Okami Ashura and yes before you say it yes the same Okami Ashura that once lead the seven swordsmen of the mist. I am going to teach the boy many things that I feel he should already know and for the academy remark you people have down a horrible job a training this boy when I was his age I was already a jonin training to take the first seat of the swordsmen. I had already killed and taken over fifty A-rank missions." I say as I turn around to face Naruto Iruka face forming into shock. " Come Naruto we must begin your training." I say as I Shushin me and the boy away to a training field nearby.

" So what are you going to teach me Sensei?" Naruto asks as he stars at me.

" Well for starters I will train you in reading body language and put that to use in your training next I will train you in Taijutsu so you will at least have that next I might teach you a jutsu or two but thinking on you chakra we are going to have to do a lot of chakra control exercises for you to use them to the best of you ability but when you do you will have an army of clones at your disposer even exploding ones but those are only after you master the basic three." I state as I smile " Welcome to hell kid shall we begin?"

* * *

Time skip 4 Years Later

I stare out over Konoha sitting on the Nidaime Hokage's head the past for years had ran by Naruto now was almost a jonin Taijutsu almost. Other than that he had mastered reading body language along with the basic three jutsu replacement, henge, and regular bushin. Although he never really liked using it after all most of the training was spent on his control alone which has now reached borderline jonin as well. After that I taught him shadow clone jutsu and the next step to that exploding shadow clone. Those by far are his favorite things that I taught him and he uses them at a masters level because of that. Hell with his chakra control now he can make over two thousand clones in one use most of them exploding ones. Oh well he needs something like that something to base off of and turn it into something better helps build character. I stand up sensing someone approaching me only for a Anbu to appear next to me.

" Hokage-Sama has requested your presence for the jonin sensei meeting." The Anbu states as he awaits my response.

" Tell our Lord Hokage that I am on my way." I say as I jump off the Hokage Monument falling towards the awaiting earth as the Anbu Shushins away to tell the Hokage.


	3. sensei

i do not own naruto

* * *

I smirk as the wind pushes against me as I plummet farther down. I Shushin at the last second my face millimeters from the ground flipping and landing in a crouch I stand before the Hokage. " Yo, you called Hokage-Sama?" I say out as I look to see Oni and Asuma in the room as well.

" Yes Okami now that you are here we can finally begin with me stating that you are the Senseis of teams 7,8,10 respectively. Okami you will get Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Oni you will receive Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Now last Asuma you will get Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara. You three are to pick them up in three hours is that clear?" The aged Hokage states out as he smokes his pipe. I nod yes looking at Oni as we Shushin out of the Hokage office.

I appear across the street from the the academy followed closely by both Asuma and Oni. Looking at the class at the waiting genin, " So you guys had the same idea huh?" I state as I look towards them.

" Ya." Asuma answers as he looks into the window. " Well I guess I'll go first see you guys at the pass or fail meeting." He says as he Shushins out.

" Okami seems like you got what you wanted." Oni says as he looks at me.

" Yep, I got Naruto but I also got duck-butt and a fan-girl." I state out as I look at my students.

" Ya, but hey you can give sasuke to Ren and give her some time yes... they may be imperfect but after we are done things will change." Oni mutters.

" I was planning to but I will still teach them as a team to a degree and be the main sensei." I say as I look at him, " Well you ready?"

Oni nods as we Shushin in at the door. Oni taking the lead as he opens it and we step in. " K team 7 seven your with me meet me at... hell lets just go ahead and have our fun early meet me at our training grounds oh and if your not at training ground seven in lets say fifteen minutes you'll be stuck here in the academy for at least two more years." I laugh out as I Shushin out to the training grounds. After about ten minutes they finally make it there with Naruto leading the way shouting and that he found it.

They stand in front of me as Naruto smiles, " Yo Okami-sensei."

" Hi Naruto now lets start with introductions shall we." I say as I look at them... " Fine I guess I will start my name is Okami Ashura my likes beef, training and my friends sounds about right. My dislikes well hmmm assholes. Hobbies well hanging out with friends and training. Dream for the future well I guess for me to kill a certain Uchiha and no not that one Sasuke by the way did you know that the originator to your clan is alive and well... and for you all to become the best you could possibly be." I say as I look at them. " You first Naruto."

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and Training and my friends. My dislikes are assholes and duck-asses. Hobby well Training and dream for the future is to be the best Hokage ever." Naruto says as he smiles proudly.

" Pinky." I say continuing.

" Um I'm Sakura Haruno and I like," looks at Sasuke," and I dislike Naruto. Dream for the future." She starts to look at Sasuke again.

" Okay enough of the fan-girl-issum duck-ass your turn." I continue forward suppressing flash backs of my fan-girls when I was the leader of the seven. Kami if there is something I fear more then anything is fan-girls my fan-girls.

Ignoring my and Naruto's comments, " MY name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto starts mocking him behind him copying his every movement," A certain someone and revive my clan." Naruto stops as he starts to pay attention again.

" Okay now that thats over with we can finally get to the fun stuff in other worlds our pass or fail survival exercise." I say a smile breaking open under my mask.

" Um Okami-sensei we already had that in the academy." Sakura says as she stares at me questionably.

" That may be true but mines different and besides its up to this if you really become genin so lets begin shall we," I say as I put and alarm clock down setting it to go off in three hours then grabbing a limb I make a huge circle about thirty feet in all directions. " Now here the game plan you three have less than three hours to make me leave this circle you can use any means necessary to do this and I would suggest lethal force you will need it. But there is one catch you can not purposely do permanent damage to each other. That's all now if your ready we can begin." I say as they all three disappear from sight.

After a few minutes mostly of me reading a certain book waiting on there I finally look up to see a shit load of Naruto running at me. Quickly putting my book away I ready myself for what I know is coming. The large group Naruto quickly surround me. " Shit." I exclaim as they all explode. Quickly I switch with a clone under ground to avoid the explosion still in the circle I make my way back to the surface, " Okay gotta stop him from using that again." I mutter as I stand up seeing the real Naruto in front of me and Sakura and Sasuke behind me.

" Alright Okami-sensei now your gonna get it you better believe it." Naruto yells as he charges me before going low for a sweep at my legs.

I drop to a knee catching his foot under it before grabbing him before throwing him into the air. Then quickly hop over Sasuke's fireball falling to the ground I then rush toward him grabbing him and the falling naruto before throwing them both back into the air. I then grab a punch thrown by Sakura throwing her into both boys sending them all into the water of the nearby river. " Is that it really come on I at least taught you better Naruto." I say as I watch the river.

" Very true Okami-sensei." Naruto says behind me as both Sasuke and Sakura hurl shuriken and kunai from the river edge. I go to block only for a blond head to appear in the river as I turn right as the clone behind me explodes.

" Fuck." I mutter out as I fly forward through the air blocking the thrown weapons I slide to the edge of the circle my foot crossing the line. " Fine you guys win you all did way better than I had thought you would have congratulations. But before this gets to any of your heads like how I beat a jonin let me show you what its really like because in the field your enemy won't hold back like I did. Now come at me." I say as I slip into a stance my legs shoulder length apart my hands open left just under my right.

Sasuke stands up pushing past the now standing Sakura as he comes at me with a jumping kick. I block the kick only to headbutt his chest slamming him into the ground causing Sakura to cry out his name and run to his aid. Naruto come in with a dropkick only for me to catch him and slam him too into the ground.

" There thats enough for today thats the power of a jonin one day I expect for all of you to reach this point at least for the only time I will ever acknowledge your strength as an equal is when you can at least bring me to a stand still on your own. Now seeing as how you passed I will see you here bright and early tomorrow morning at 8:00. Be here." I say as I Shushin out back home. Sitting down on the couch I ponder on what to do with the team. Naruto is the easy one I was already teaching him so I can easily keep doing that. Ren would be the best choice for Sasuke seeing as how he knows way more about the Uchiha than i do. Sakura will most likely will be a joint effort between me and Tenchi. That would even out the team with Naruto the support, Sasuke the offense, and Sakura as the defense. Nodding my head I lean back into the couch and close my eyes.

* * *

After a few meetings and training and the boring D-rank missions...

It took a few weeks to finally make a good enough team of them. Naruto retaining and improving on his control now past jonin and with his Taijustu up to jonin itself. Breaking Sasuke and then bringing him up with his blood jutsu he got from Ren along with his fire and swordsmen ship. Sakura Taijutsu surprisingly her strong point having already gotten one Genjutsu along with earth wall jutsu making up her skills list so far. Now standing in front of the Third Hokage with my team behind me going over the missions we would be having today I look at him and say." Excuse me Hokage-sama but I believe it would help my team if we could at least have a C-rank mission to further them in teamwork and experience."

" Hhhmmm fine seeing as it is you I'm sure you can handle most situations fine I have the perfect mission for you send, him in." The Hokage calls out as I hear a scuffling behind the door to my right a older man with a bottle of Saki in his hands stumbles in before staring at us.

" Whats this you want to give me a blind man and a bunch of brats hell that be great in a fight the blind guy can trip over himself while the one in orange can wet himself along with the girl as the other one cuts himself on his own katana." The drunken man slurs out before taking a sip of his Saki.

I bristle at his remark while the Hokage shakes his head a smile coming to his lips. Quickly grabbing Naruto's shoulder to stop him from doing something he would regret I tell the man, " Sir I assure you that me and my team are enough to take on any matter that could bother you."

The man shakes his head, " Well at least hes not deaf too."

I grit my teeth while the Hokage takes the lead. " Tazuna-san I'm assure you myself after all that blind man as you call him is none other than Okami Ashura the ex-leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

At that the man quickly looks at me a worried look crossing his face, " I'm sorry I didn't know."

I smile at him under my mask as I say, " No problem I dress like this because I want people to think that way so if all thats settled team meet me and Tazuna at the gates in thirty minutes and pack for a long stay from home."

My team all reply with a "Hai." as they leave the room.

" I will see you there Tazuna." I say as I leave the room as well to pack some things that may be useful. Standing at the gates thirty minutes later I watch as both my team and our client approach. " Is everyone ready we won't be back until the mission is over." I state to my team as they nod their heads. I smile and wave to the guard at the gate as we pass by on our way to wave. After traveling for for only about two hours I notice a puddle in the road sniffing the air I recognize the smells of Gozu and Meizu. I smirk to myself knowing that they would not be able to recognize me in my current uniform. Falling back letting my team and client take the lead we pass the puddle only for both of them to explode from the puddle behind me wrapping me in chains.

They each grasp their ends saying, " One down," as they rip my clone to shreds. They then move forward as my team goes to intercept.

Naruto taking the lead quickly followed by Sasuke as Sakura backs up to the client looking for more possible threats. Naruto then leaps over the two brothers, " Ha now Sasuke." the blond states as he flies over them his hands flying into his favorite seal.

Sasuke nods as he grasps his katana pulling it quickly from its sheath muttering, " Blood style crimson slash." A blade of blood flies from his blade severing the chain between the brother.

While this was happening Naruto forms a shadow clone in the air that grabs him and tosses him further away. As the clone lands right between the brothers before smiling and exploding outwards throwing both brothers to the opposite sides of the blast.

Sakura runs through a few hand signs before slamming her hands into the dirt yelling, " Earth style earth wall." as two earth walls shoot up from the ground intercepting both brothers. The brothers slam into the walls at a bone crunching force knocking them both unconscious. Sakura then lets her jutsu fall as Sasuke sheaths his katana.

" Well done." I say proudly as both me and Naruto join the group. " You all did as good as I hoped you would I am so glad we had all those team building exercises." Clapping my hands I then walk over to the brothers grabbing them both before I shake them awake.

" Huh?" They both mutter out as they return to the world of the living.

Changing my voice into a much darker one I bark out. " Listen up you two tell your master Zabuza that the one known as Body is coming for him and that he should remember the blades that will clash with his." I then let them both go as they nod and rush off down the road. " Good now things will be fun can't wait to see that demon again." I say as I smile ' After so long.' Then I look at my group as they stare at me, " What can't your sensei have some fun oh and Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do."

After listening to his story we all decide to continue on. After a long boat ride we finally reach wave upon getting there we headed out to Tazuna's place. Coming to a clearing near a lake we stop to see a man standing on the water.

" So you are the one called Body that the Demon brothers told me of. Show me these blades of yours." Zabuza states as he pulls Kubikiri Hocho from his back.

I smirk as my voice takes on the same darker voice as before. " Of course." Taking off my trench coat I hand it to Naruto. " I will handle this but stay on guard he never likes to fight alone." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke nod in understanding as they form a triangle formation around the client.

I walk forward onto the water as two hilts appear at my shoulders grasping both I draw my hilts. Zabuza eyes show laughter as he chuckles " Is that all Body-san little broken toys?" He states out.

I shake my head as my abyss blades sprout from the hilts making Zabuza's blood run cold as his eyes widen in realization to what swords they were. Then his eyes narrow in anger as his blood starts to boil.

" Those blades where did you get them?" Zabuza hisses out as he clutches his sword harder to were his knuckles turn white.

Smiling under my mask as I lie to his face. " I picked them off the destroyed corpse of your friend after Madara killed him." ' Zabuza you bring this on yourself for being so gullible.'

At that Zabuza roars as he charges me forgoing all jutsu intent on beating me in a pure Kenjutsu battle. He goes for a wide left swing as I bring my right sword up blocking he goes for a low sweep kick. Letting him take out my legs I fall swinging my other blade a his midriff. He quickly Shushins behind me with a downward slice. Which i quickly counter by catching his blade in the serrated back of my right blade before rolling across the water towards him with a downward slice. He takes out a curved kunai and blocks my sword before hoping away.

" You are not bad for a thief Body-san." Zabuza states as his hands fly through seals.

I stand up seeing where he was going I start my on seal sequence.

Zabuza finishes his seals as he stares at me " Water style great waterfall." As a huge serge of water shaped a a tunnel flies out from behind him rushing towards me.

I hit my last seal muttering. " Earth style crushing landslide." As huge pieces of rock rushes up from the depths of the lake stopping his jutsu before plowing into Zabuza sending him crashing into a tree covered in bruises.

I appear in front of him my right sword near his throat. I smile as three senbon pierce his neck and a young girl in a hunter-nin mask lands next to him. I remove my sword still hearing Zabuza's faint heartbeat.

" Thank you Body-san I have been stalking him for a long time waiting on the perfect moment to kill him. Now if you will I must dispose of the body." The girl then grabs Zabuza before Shushining away.

' so you found a student did you Zabuza I'm glad.' I think as I have my blades disappear into my shoulders before retrieving my trench coat from Naruto. " Well now that the fun is over for now we can finally reach your home Tazuna-san were we can rest from our long journey until Zabuza returns for round two." I say as Tazuna leads us to his home.


	4. the man behind every curtain

I do not own naruto

* * *

The next day in the forest outside of Tazuna's house

" Alright now I think it is time for me to introduce both Naruto and Sakura here to weapons training. As for you Sasuke I will leave you with the scroll Ren has left you so you may continue to advance in your techniques." I state out as I pull out a pair of clawed gauntlets handing them to Naruto. Then I pull out a warrior style naginata handing that to Sakura. " There now yours Sakura is a warriors naginata a weapon great for both defense and offense forged by my friend Tenchi so it will not break or chip the same goes for your gauntlets there Naruto but yours are vastly more complicated. Your gauntlets have clawed and armored fingers allowing you to catch and attack with them but that's only the beginning under the wrists of your gauntlets is a blade that you control with you thumb and chakra. A flex of your thumb with a small bit of chakra will make a blade appear under your wrist for you to use but a larger amount of chakra will send the blade shooting out connected to a really long razor chain thanks to my sealing techniques the longer you hold your chakra the farther out it goes and the faster but when you release the chakra the chain will retract back into your wrist." I say as I pass out the weapons. " Now I think we will start with close range first shall we." I say with a smile manifesting two senbon one in each hand.

* * *

Later that week I sat with my students and Tazuna's at the dinning room table of Tazuna's house. The meal fixed by his lovely daughter Tsunami as his grandson Inari sits across the table staring at us. " Why are you even here you can't win?" Inari mutters out staring at me and my team.

" What do you mean Inari-san?" I ask back my face facing him.

" You can't beat Gato you will all just die so why are you here?" He states out in a more aggressive tone.

" I'm pretty sure me and my team can handle Gato and his goons fairly fine." I answer out.

" YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? YOU WILL JUST DIE IF YOU FACE HIM." Inari fires back.

Naruto looks up from his meal an irritated expression covering his face. " Listen kid when we say we got this you better believe we got this so BELIEVE IT."

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW I BET YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SUFFERING ANY OF YOU LIVING YOUR CAREFREE LIVES IN YOUR NICE AND HAPPY VILLAGE." Inari shouts out standing up at the table.

" SUFFERING? YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT I NEVER EVEN KNEW MY PARENTS HELL I WAS ALONE UNTIL FOUR YEARS AGO SURVIVING. I HAVE HAD so many attempts to snuff out my life that I have lost count. So before you say something like that know that there is always someone worse than you out in the world. I'm sorry sensei but I'm got to go and train." Naruto says as both him and Inari leave the table.

"I'm so sorry Okami-san Inari just.. just hasn't been the same since Kaiza was killed by Gato." Tsunami states out looking at me with a worried expression.

" It's fine Tsunami-chan." I reply out shaking my head.

" Is what Naruto said true?" Tazuna asks a curious look on his features.

" Yes but he probably left more out of his speech and hes not the only one at this table. Sasuke here had his whole family slaughtered in front of him at a young age." I say motioning to Sasuke.

Tazuna nods his head excepting my answer.

I stand up finishing my meal, " Thank you for the lovely meal Tsunami-chan now if you will excuse me I think I must retire to the room you have so kindly given me."

* * *

The next day after carrying a sleeping Naruto back to his bed. I and the rest or my team escort Tazuna to the bridge only to find it covered in mist as thunder rolls around us.

" I knew you would be back Zabuza but I did not expect you to bring back up." I say slipping off my coat. " Sakura Sasuke deal with the hunter nin and the brothers while I take on both Zabuza and ... Raiga I presume." I state out as their forms appear in the mist.

" That's correct Zabs here asked me to help you to your funeral and after telling me about you Body-teme I heartily agreed." Raiga says pulling out his pikes.

" Don't underestimate Body-san he may be a thief but he also is good with the blades." Zabuza says as he shoulders his sword.

My blades appear on my back as I draw them smirking. " I appreciate the complement Zabuza-san but lets begin shall we so I can add both your swords to my collection."

They nod as they both charge me. I role under Raiga as he attempts to slice me then quickly block Zabuza's downward strike. Jumping back I catch both of Raiga's blades with my own only for him to smirk." Raton style lightning flash." He exclaims as lightning surges from his blades and down my own. I grit my teeth feeling the shock as I push my own lightning chakra back against his attack taking out most of the blow. I then push him back before crouching under a chop by Zabuza. " Lightning and earth user huh rare." Raiga spouts out as he rushes back toward me. " Take this raton thunder strike." He yells as he swings his electrified pikes at my torso.

I flash behind him dodging the blow only to hear a child's voice. " Behind us Raiga-sama." Hearing this as well Raiga reverses his pikes stabbing backwards at me. I block with the backside of my blade only to have Zabuza swinging his down on my head. Using my other blade I block his attack and flash away.

" Well that was interesting now lets try something else shall we." I say lifting my headband showing my closed eyes. " Mongegenkyo!" I shout as I open my eyes showing my own original doujutsu( eyes red outside of pupil. the pupil itself is black with a red swastika like Nejis curse seal with red diamonds in the gaps) " Now to end this broken element plummeting wind fists!" I say as wind surges down onto the bridge over fifty distortions ruffly shaped as fists slam into the bridge in front of me. I deactivate my doujutsu pulling my headband back over my eyes as I see both beaten bodies of Raiga and Zabuza down on the bridge.

Only for the bodies to turn into broken pieces of crates as Zabuza and Raiga appear around me both still badly damaged from my attack. Zabuza holds his sword at my throat as Raiga pierces my back. " Don't ever underestimate a swordsmen." Zabuza says only for me to laugh.

" Naruto's gonna love this." I laugh out as my clone explodes throwing them both back Raiga into the the railing and Zabuza skipping across the bridge both unconcious. I turn seeing Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura all standing over the brothers and Zabuza's apprentice having successfully knocked them out as well. Then clapping fills the air as I look down the bridge to see Gato and a pretty big bunch of thugs.

" Demon huh couldn't even beat one jonin and a bunch of brats oh well not like I was gonna pay him anyways these guys here are way less expensive. Leave the girls alive for later everyone else is fair game." He exclaims to his thugs.

Groans alert me to both Zabuza and Raiga rising up from unconsciousness both hurt man grabbing their weapons before staring at me then the group of bandits about to attack us. " Seems we have to pros pone the ending of our fight Body-san until after this problem is dealt with." Zabuza says lifting his sword up rather difficultly to his shoulder.

" Yes it seems I have many more funerals to plan today." Raiga states out as he too lifts his pikes.

I laugh out as I finally end my joke, " No need to finish our fight together Zabs, Rai lets do this together or have you forgotten after so long." I say my blades rising up to rest on my shoulders.

Zabuza and Raiga turn at my change in voice and the way I said their names and at the same time mutter out, " Okami?"

Laughing I look in both their directions, " Fucking took you two long enough I even had to stop for you two to notice sheesh did ya both forget me that much?"

Both Raiga and Zabuza look down for a second then both glare right at me. " You son of a bitch we thought you were dead you bastard playing a joke like that huh ...same old Okami."

Raiga nods agreeing with Zabuza, " Yep same old Okami well I guess you get two funerals then since I already gave you one before."

Turning I look to the approaching bandits my team moving the unconcious out of the firing lines. " We can catch up and talk about how much confidence you have in my abilities later now I think we should deal with this first."

" Right." Zabuza says as he nods slamming down his sword into the ground.

" Hai." Raiga says putting away his pikes.

Putting my blades on my back I start a chain of seals. " Right together." I shout as both my friends begin seals as well before finishing as the bandits are only twenty feet away.

We all three finish our seals as Zabuza shouts," Water style Great waterfall technique." As a huge torrent of water slams into the thugs smashing them in all directions.

Only for me to shout, " Wind style crushing breakthrough." Causing the bandits to be thrown back into a huge group on the bridge crushing them together in the water.

Then Raiga shouts, " Lightning style dividing crash." Calling out a huge lightning bolt to come crashing down onto the bandits frying them all in the water.

Then we all smirk together. " Storm style controlled storm." before me and my friends disappear only to appear around Gato Zabuza's blade pointed at his throat mine in reverse grip scissoring at his neck from behind and Raiga in front of him crouched his pikes crossed at his gut.

" Game Gato." I say as we end his life.

As Gato's body falls in pieces on the bridge I sheath my blades. " Well that was fun whats next?" I say looking around at my team and exhausted friends only for Zabuza to sucker punch me right in the face causing me to reel back clutching my nose. " Ow dammit!" Giving Zabuza a heated glare from behind my headband.

" You deserved that for that joke you bastard oh and Raiga has something too." Zabuza states as Raiga slams his fist in my gut causing me to bend over in pain.

" God okay enough I was gonna say sorry damn." I state righting myself as my swords disappear back into my back. " Now lets finish this bridge shall we Tazuna-san." I shout to the old man as Sakura is bringing me my coat.

* * *

One week later...

Looking at the finished bridge I sigh before waving goodbye as me and my students along with my friends head back to Konoha. After a couple hours and an conversation with the Hokage for Zabs and Rai plus Haku and Ranmaru to have them join. I finally sit down on my bed letting lose a sigh taking off my headband only to notice a shadow building up in the corner of my room only for a man to form within it.

" So it seems as if your plan is working eh Okami?" States the shadowy man as he smirks.

" Myth you know once I'm done with Madara your next yet you pester me knowing that I can't ever catch you to kill you." I state out in a growl as Myth only laughs.

" Of course it amuses me seeing as only Madara can truly catch me and you are taking him out for me without even me pointing you at him and him none the wiser to my existence I could not have wished for anything better." Myth laughs out as I continue to glare at his shadowed form.

" I will kill you one day I know what your after and I will not let you get it." I say as I rise to my feet letting my trench coat fall to the floor.

" Yes of course you will Okami of course you will you make this so much more interesting to me.. this game but you can't kill what you can't catch and I will be watching." Myth states as he fades and disappears back into the shadows.

I fall back onto my bed as Oni slams open the door looking around, " I know I felt someone very powerful here a second ago or did I?" He questions as he looks around then at me seeing me stare back at him he shakes his head. " Guess not." Before closing the door.

I sigh once more before slipping out of my shoes and laying down on my bed as I fade to the land of dreams.

* * *

Three days later first day of the Chunin Exams

I stand proudly watching my three students walk into the door to the first part of the exams. ' Make me proud.' I think as the door shuts behind them. I then look down at my new mission that I received from earlier that morning.

" Reconnaissance huh on Akatsuki no less to this should be very interesting. Lets see here I'm to travel to Rain for this eh sounds fun." I state before I disappear in a swirl of mist.


	5. an angel and a snake

I do not own naruto

* * *

One day later in Rain...

I sit watching from a tree as multiple people move around focusing on the only two that are having a conversation out of all the red clouds. A man with golden hair and multiple ringed eyes is talking to a very beautiful blue haired women as the other ringed eyed people move about them there seemed to be over fifty of them.

" Madara says that it will be three more years until we can begin are move for the jinchuuriki." the ringed eyed man states as his eyes twitch in my direction for a minute only to go back to her.

" So we must still wait it seems Pein... I will deal with our guest don't worry though I will keep the body for you." The woman says as she turns toward me.

My eyes widen at being discovered so easily only for Pein and all the people to stop and look at me also ' Renigan.' I think in shock as Pein nods. " Be careful Konan he is not like the others." I then quickly Shushin away before running back towards Konoha stopping in a field seeing Konan directly in front me.

" Do not run it only delays the inevitable." She states out as snow begins to fall?

" Tell me one thing whats a girl like you doing up in the clouds?" I state out as I catch a flake only to realize that it was paper?

" You would not understand I follow a god." She answers lifting her right hand.

" Does that make you an angel? Then maybe I could catch you after you fall from the clouds Konan-chan." I say as all the papers begin to glow red.

" No you end here." She states as her right hand forms into a seal. " Katsu."

The field explodes as I watch from the tree line my clone taking the hit.

" That should have been enough force to kill him but leave him relatively intact." She says as she approaches my clone only for it to lung at her tackling her to the ground. Before grabbing her arms pinning them to her sides.

" Meet my personal clone technique Okami clone." I say as I land ten feet away. " Completely alive even after things that would normally kill them even decapitation but they have a berserk style after taking heavy damage. Now I believe I have yet to introduce myself I am Okami Ashura and yes that one also known as body. It's a pleasure to meet you Angel-chan."

" I can't say the same." She says as paper wings explode from her sides slicing my clone into small pieces before standing the white wings disappearing back into her cloak as the clone dissolves into a broken senbon.

I shake my head as I take off my trench coat and toss it to the ground. Before grabbing my hilts. " I do not wish to harm you Angel-chan my beef is with Madara-teme not you."

She just lifts her right hand as paper shoots out before taking the form of a sword. " Then we are enemies as he is our leader."

I sigh, " Shame and here I was at least hoping us to be friends guess that means I will just have to hurt you won't I?" I reply as I run forward only to appear next to her my arm around her shoulders a smile under my mask. As she turns her head before swinging her sword at me only for me to appear behind her hugging her around the waist.

" What do you think your doing stop playing." She says as her wing tear through the air as I appear sitting in front of her leaning against her legs looking up at her my head against her coat. " But where's the fun in that I could have killed you by now you know." I say as she jumps back into the air her wings keeping her up there only for me to appear on her back again back to back. I turn my head remarking " So you are an Angel."

She growls as she spins throwing me off. " How are you doing that?" She barks out as I land on my feet.

I smile at her as she land putting away her wings. " Simple my clone put seals all over you that I can go to at will and lets just say," I disappear. " I am all over you." She glares down at the large lump in her cloak. " So this is what you wear underneath the cloak Angel-chan."

" You perverted bastard." She yells out as paper spikes shoot out of her body only for me to substitute with a log.

I appear next to my coat, " Tsk tsk Angel-chan temper is not becoming of a women of you beauty does your god not treat you right? Oh and you can keep the log." I say putting my swords up only to feel a tug as one of my students tries to summon me. ' Shit something bad must be happening if they are summoning me now they just entered Tenchi's part of the chunin exams this morning in the forest of death that means that something must be wrong'

" I'm gonna kill you you hentai bastard." Konan fumes as she charges running at me.

I smile grabbing my coat, " I'm sorry Angel-chan killing me will have to wait my students need me. See you next time Angel-chan you should really lose the cloak you would look better without it." I say as I teleport to my students leaving her swinging and screaming at the air.

* * *

In The Forest Of Death

I appear in front of my students standing on a large tree limb. " This had better be good." I say coming out of the smoke only for a giant snake to slam straight into me crushing me against at tree .

" Tsk tsk no calling help thats against the rules." A sickening gay hissing voice fills the air as I grab the snake.

" Let's see here giant snake, a gay egomaniac, and hes after kids hm let me guess Orochimaru." I say as I jerk the snakes head sending a wave down its body snapping its neck. " I'd say thats a good reason. I got it from here." I state as I toss the snake to the side seeing Orochimaru land on the same limb as me. Looking around I notice Naruto out cold pined to a tree and Sasuke passed out with a fretting Sakura crouched over him looking at me.

Orochimaru looks at me. " From that shake I was expecting Tsunade but you are clearly not her who are you?" He says as his tongue flicks out.

I shudder before tossing my trench coat over Sakura. " Okami, Okami Ashura and yes that one also known as body. Now if I may inquire as to what you have done to my students?"

He smiles spitting out Kusanagi, " Why I only gave a little gift to Sasuke-kun Naruto just got in my way and I was going to take her out when she summoned you."

My hilts pop out of my shoulders as I pull them from my back. " Then I will just have to get in your way as well then."

" So it seems then shall we quit stalling." He laughs out as he charges down the limb at me. I duck under his swipe before slamming both of my swords into him. " That would have been fatal had your swords had points."

I smirk, " Who said they don't." As my swords shoot out like switchblades stabbing straight through him only for him to turn into mud. ' Fuck clone gotta fix that shame that I have to follow the same rules.' " Sealing arts open conflict." I mutter out as the whole section of the forest around me flashes a seal only for it to disappear as Orochimaru falls down on the branch behind me.

" Why is my cloning jutsu not working?" He asks glaring at me.

" You will come to find that clone and substitution won't work here anymore thats why its called open conflict." I say charging forward as we enter back into combat.

I start with a horizontal left swing following up with a vertical right swing which he evades rather easily. Before stabbing right at my face I take the blow to the headband as I slice at him again with my left only for him to hop back as my headband goes flying. I stop and look down at my headband before laughing out loud my eyes shifting into the Mongegenkyo. " There goes me holding back out the window now seeings as my eyes are out now I might as well treat you to them. I'll show you one of my original doujutsu jutsu Purge." I laugh out as I flash forward time stopping to a very slow crawl as I fly towards him my right blade flashing out cutting him in half at his waist.

I turn around as time catches up his upper body going with the momentum of my cut only for snakes to appear and pull him back together. " Kukukuku Its not that easy I'm afraid Okami-kun." He states turning to me.

I smile again as my sword glows. " Its not over yet." I reply as his upper body falls down onto his lower body as a large part of his midsection disappears in a red flash. He curses only for snakes to appear again and form the missing part back. " Your a hard bastard to kill you know that."

He smiles again before flying through seals swallowing his sword. I smirk looking to the sky as thunder booms a huge storm surging above us. Only for him to finish his jutsu. " Katon style bursting dragon." He yells as he breaths out a large fire dragon right at me.

I just raise my hand as the storms eye forms above me. " Storm style eye of the perfect storm negative two hundred below." Everything within a five foot radius freezes over instantly as ice rains down. The fire dragon enters the zone only for it also to freeze into a beautiful orange dragon. " Sakura I would take Sasuke and Naruto to the tower now if I were you." I say looking at her she nods grabbing Sasuke as a clone of her grabs Naruto before running towards the tower.

Orochimaru just stares at me in shock as I smile again before slamming my hands on the limb. " Mokuton style spiking limbs." I say as Orochimaru jumps off the trees as spikes shoot out of all of them. The eye closes above me as it begins to rain.

" What are you?" Orochimaru yells up at me.

I just grin darkly, " A demon and by the way you should know in a storm you should never stand near tall objects like these trees." I laugh out as lightning crack in the sky. " Broken element style Raton crushing strikes." Orochimaru screams out as lightning strikes everything in a two mile radius at once catching this part of the forest on fire as the trees explode raining down burning chunks of wood. I look down as the thunder stops rain pounds down heavily dousing the flames as I land where Orochimaru was finding only burnt shed skin. " Fuck the slippery bastard got away."

" Mmmm great show Infidel shame he got away." I turn finding Tenchi chowing down on popcorn looking at me like he was watching TV.

" You could have stepped in at anytime you know you bastard." I say my left eye visibly twitching in anger.

" Hey just got here." He states as he continues to eat the popcorn.

" You got here right after me I felt you presence two minutes after I got here you could have at least kept him from getting away." I say rubbing my temples.

He looks at me incredulously. " I was eating and you looked like you had everything under control."

I sigh in defeat. " Fine come with me to the Hokage at least to explain this out and keep my team in the exam."

He nods devouring the last of the popcorn he stands up from the root he was sitting on and teleports with me to the Hokage.

Landing in the tower seeing the Hokage standing watching the medic nin working on my team looking to Tenchi who nods I step forward. " Hokage-sama Orochimaru is in the village and my mission has showed an interesting thing."

The Hokage turns his head looking at both of us. " Where is Orochimaru now and also wear is your headband Okami?"

My eyes widen as my Mongegenkyo fades away and my normal negative eyes return. " He got away after doing this to my team and as for my headband it took a hit from Kusanagi when I fought him."

The Hokage's eyes widen at a barely visible level as he looks to Tenchi to conform. Tenchi nods, " It's true Hokage-sama he scared him off while his students got here to safety."

" You scared him off huh thats a great feat considering who we are talking about good job Okami." The Hokage states.

I bow before adding. " It was manly the fact that he had already weakened himself to stay hidden and that he did not expect me Hokage-sama if I may ask are my students to still remain in the exam?"

The Hokage nods as he looks at my genin. " Yes considering the reason for your intervention they will remain now if you will Okami pick up a new headband and meet me in my office in one hour for your debrief."

" Hai Hokage-sama." I say bowing again before going to Naruto as the Hokage and Tenchi leave the room. I look at Naruto before pulling up his shirt and pushing chakra into the seal checking it. Seeing that Orochimaru sealed him I quickly unseal him before pulling down his shirt and patting him on the head then I Shushin away to get my new headband.

* * *

A Few Hours Later Chunin Exam Prelim Matches after Debriefing

I lean against the wall as I watch the genin prelims finish off with a sigh my students making it look rather easy against their opponents. After the ending of the last match were the Gaara beat the shit out of the Lee kid the proctor walks up and tells everyone to pull a number for the real tournament. The listing went like this.

First match Naruto vs Neji.

Second match Gaara vs Sasuke.

Third match Kankurou vs Shino.

Fourth match Temari vs Shikamaru.

Winner of the fourth match fights Sakura.

'That would come in a months time thats one more month to train my genin to be ready.' I think as turn to my genin. " Meet me at our training grounds tomorrow for training." I say as they nod and I Shushin out.

* * *

Omake How to Motivate

I stood with the other senseis in the waiting room for the exams as Asuma looks over at me and Oni. " So how did you get your genin to work hard guys one my students hates even the slight-is movement?" He questions looking at us.

Oni just shrugs, " I really wait... yeah I don't really need to try they are scared of me but I have no idea why I haven't done anything yet."

Asuma just raises an eyebrow at Oni before looking to me. " How about you Okami?"

I shrug as well, " I normally give incentive to them."

" You give them treats then?" He asks back at me.

I look in his direction, " What no i don't give um treats. I normally... well during their water walking time I normally kept the water at almost boiling. That and there was that one time during tree walking that Ren joined us. I hung the logs above him while he sharpened one of his katana while at the same time looking up at them with a crazed look on his face. Hell almost made me wanna tree walk with them just to get further away from Ren." I say with a shiver.

Asuma mouth had fallen open in my talk his cigarette having hit the floor. " I guess that works I think I'll stick with treats."

Me and Oni shrug as we go back to waiting for our genin to finish up the first part of the exam.


	6. broken shadow

I do not own naruto or aflac

* * *

One Month Later...

I stand near the Hokage in the Kage box as his personal body guard looking down at the floor were my genin participate in the tournament below. A smile forms under my mask as my genin prove to be some of the stronger participants in the exam. Turning to my left I eye the Kaze-Kage my smile turning into a frown as smell the strong odor of snakes. ' So Oro wants more than just Sasuke eh? Well I am sorry but this time you won't pull a fast one.' I think as the exams progress along up until the fight between Sasuke and Gaara roll up and take center stage Ren personally bringing him late to the exam trying to pack as much training he could into the boy. After switching from the fight and back to watching the stands all the while keeping my senses trained on Orochimaru I notice a person dressed as a Anbu start to go through seals casting a sleeping genjutsu on everyone in the stadium. I quickly turn as one of Oro-temes body guards throw down a smoke bomb I silently disappear in the smoke by henging into a a bug on the robes of Sandaime-sama. Sending out clones that quickly scatter in all directions.

The Hokage jumps back out of the smoke only for for Orochimaru to be right behind him they land on the roof as four of Orochimaru troops quickly form a boxed shaped barrier around us. " There is nowhere to run Sensei now its time I burn this pathetic excuse of a village to ash and you along with it." He hisses out as he flies forward right at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi not being named the God Of Shinobe for nothing throws off his robes showing his armor underneath as he engages his once student. " Konoha will not fall today we are stronger then you think snake." He spits out as I crawl off the robes.

After a few attempts at matching Sarutobi in jutsu Orochimaru jumps back biting his thumbs before flying through seals and slamming his hands into the ground. Causing coffins to materialize out of the ground. Sarutobi seeing Orochimaru's plan stops the third coffin from raising. Orochimaru smirks as the first and second Hokages step out of their coffins respectively. " I thought it would be funny to see you killed by your own teachers so I decided to bring them along." He states out before sticking kunais with seals on them into the Hokages heads.

I unhenge myself appearing next to Sarutobi, " Sorry hope you don't mind me joining in but I think three on one is a little unfair so I decided to even up the odds." I state out a smirk appearing under my mask.

Orochimaru eyes widen as he realizes just who I am before sneering out. " You! How did you get in here?"

My smirk widens as I seal my trench coat into a seal on my belt. " Simple I've been here from the start simply as you put it I thought it would be funny to see your ex-teacher kill your slimy ass."

Orochimaru chuckles out shaking his head. " I am kinda glad actually at least now I can kill you both seeing as you Okami could really become a thorn in my side." He then motions in our direction. " Kill them." The former Hokages seem to nod before walking in our direction.

I turn to Sarutobi before taking off my headband sealing it away with my coat my Mongegenkyo flaring into life. " Sarutobi-sama let me take the Hokages you deal with your student just don't do anything anyone would regret and from what I can see we can both get out of this alive."

Sarutobi glances at me having a already bow staff Enma in his hands before nodding. " Fine as long as you do the same."

I nod as a huge storm begins to rage above Konoha rain pouring down pelting the barrier before hissing and forming into steam. The Hokages then finally bridge the gap as I move to intercept cutting them off before engaging in taijutsu with the former Kages. My right fist slams into the Nidaime's chest throwing him way back before turning and catching the Shodaime's left leg. Only for the once Kage to slam his fist down on my head. Taking the blow I slam him down on the roof before snapping his leg. Jumping away I avoid a perfectly fine Nidaime.

I stare at them reevaluating the situation as Orochimaru and Sarutobi clash to my left. The Shodaime raises to his feet his leg already fixed? ' So they are immortal as long as the originator stands or maybe as long as they have some piece of them left behind.' My thought are interrupted as the Nidaime flies through seals as a water dragon materializes from the air before flying at me roaring only for the air around to still as a piercing cold descends to kill the normal heat and humidity. The water dragon roars as it enters the field of cold surrounding me as I raise my hand. The dragon moves about two more feet before freezing in the air in front of me. I then jump back as roots tear at the air were I once stood looking back at the dragon it roars back to life before slamming into the roots freezing them and shattering them into pieces. Landing on the ground my vision is surrounded in darkness I slip into a stance my eyes closing as foot steps sound out running in my direction. My left arm raises up catching hold of wrist snapping it before throwing the person in my grip away lifting up my right knee I block a low kick. Slamming my knee down on the leg breaking it before landing a blow on the assaulters chest caving it in before grabbing him ruffly by his shirt throwing him away before taking a hit to the back stumbling forward I growl. Feeling a kunai pierce my shirt before shattering off my skin I grab the arm before tossing the person away I bark out " Shattering darkness." I disappear as the darkness surrounding me shatters into tiny pieces like glass. I shoot out of one of the pieces behind the Shodaime cutting him in half with my right sword before disappearing back into another piece of the slowly falling darkness before appearing under the Nidaime cutting him in half bottom to top.

Standing up placing both of my swords on each of my shoulders respectively. I then slam both my swords down on both halves of the Nidaime. My swords aura showing strongly as it devours the Nidaime whole. After a minute with my vision shifting from the Shodaime to the spot were the Nidaime fell seeing that the Nidaime was not getting back up. The Shodaime stands before going through seals and slamming his hands onto the ground. Trees start to appear covering the the roof in large trees looking around I shake my head before sealing my swords as my right hand begins to get covered in crackling darkness like flames that cover my whole arm. " I was saving this personally for Madara but seeing how the situation is I need to finish this quickly so its time I used this." I hold up my hand in front of my face. " My personal assassination technique Okami style **_Broken Shadow_**."

I step back into the shadow of the tree next to me whispering, " Okami style rush." Silently watching as the Shodaime lands where I was standing moments before. Only for his head to turn slightly as I rush out from the shadows covered in the fiery darkness. I grab him by the the shoulder with my left hand before slamming my right fist into his stomach smirking darkly. " Okami style point." The darkness quickly rushes off my body covering the Shodaime before he disappears as the darkness is reabsorbed back into me. " Now to go help Hokage-sama."

Using a quick Shushin I appear on a limb seeing Sarutobi and Orochimaru facing each other only for Sarutobi to slam down Enma before going through seals. I watch him start to form the seals before realizing what jutsu he was about to do I quickly activate purge appearing just off to his side my hand holding his stopping his hand seals. " I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can not let you finish that jutsu you were about to use." I say looking at Orochimaru Who had a look of shock on his face seeing me.

" H-how even a seven swordsmen is nothing compared to two Kages?" He stammers out.

Sarutobi raises a brow at this his mind coming up with something similar. I smirk as a senbon falls out of my sleeve into my open right hand. " I left that power level years ago now as I proved I can beat two Kage and the funny thing is I have only had to use one of my most powerful techniques to do it." I laugh out before throwing the senbon at Orochimaru who quickly jumps to the left avoiding it. I then appear in front of him before bringing my right blade down towards his left shoulder. He blocks with Kusanagi only to be slammed into the ground from the force of my blow.

Landing not far away I look back at Sarutobi with a smile. " I will handle the rest Hokage-sama if you don't mind me saying you look like you could use the rest." I state out the smile not leaving my face.

Sarutobi mutters only to nod his head as he jumps into one of the trees to watch from a distance. I turn back just in time to see Kusanagi flash. Jumping back I watch as the blade cuts into my shirt only for sparks to fly as it exits.

Landing again I frown looking at my torn shirt before ripping it off and throwing it away showing a scratch along my stomach where there appears to be hair sticking out of the wound. Orochimaru stares in fascination as the wound heals up covering the fur. I smirk my face mask still covering my face though ripped at the neck. " You really are a demon." Orochimaru hisses out after seeing it.

I just roll my shoulders, " Humanity is just one of the sacrifices I had to lose to get to where I am now snake." I state out before putting away my sword. I then raise both of my hands in front of my face. " You know what I will honor you with being my second victim after the Shodaime Hokage being the first to feel this technique of mine. Okami style _**Broken Shadow Double Impact**_." I growl out as both of my hands are consumed in the fiery darkness. Orochimaru brings up Kusanagi in a defensive stance only for me to disappear and reappear in front of him already in a spin kick hitting the flat of the blade knocking it from his hand stabbing it in the roof not far away. Then I quickly grab his wrists causing my technique to crawl up his arms.

Orochimaru's guards seeing their master in this position quickly drop the barrier before coming to their masters aid by cutting off his arms allowing him to jump back and away. My technique finishes devouring his arms and the bits of his energy and soul in them meaning that he would be without his arms unless he found a way to fix that. Turning I see Kusanagi still in the roof near me I quickly grab it before sealing it in with my coat and headband.

Orochimaru screams out in pain now without arms before seeing me seal away the original Kusanagi meaning he had now also lost his sword unless I unsealed it causing his screams to turn into anger. I go to move forward as the Sandaime lands beside me only for Orochimaru's body guards to teleport him away to safety.

The Hokage shakes his head before looking at me. " I'm getting to old for this shit."

I smile looking at him before shaking my head. " Ya but your the God Of Shinobe those are some huge shoes someones gonna have to fill to replace you." I state out smile still present.

His gaze still on me before he turns his head away shaking it. " That's true but there is always a abundance of powerful ninja in the leaf and I believe you have shown your worth more than I thought you could today Okami." He states out back before looking to me.

I scratch my head nervously before looking at him in shock realizing his comment. " You don't mean what I think you do you Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smirks at me before laughing out. " I just might Okami I just might."

* * *

Two Days Later...

The village was finally getting back on its feet after we successfully repelled the invaders at a very minimal loss on our side. The Sandaime has officially retired as of yesterday appointing me Godaime Hokage. After the inauguration I had retired to my new office were my clones were already shifting through a large mass of paper in a corner. after only arriving for five minutes I called in my group along with the recently arrived Zero. Handing Zero his trench coat reading mind I sit back still wearing mine.

" Okay you guys know the plan Tenchi you are to take over the full defensive force. Ren you are now my Anbu commander. Zero you will be my personal guard and my stand in in case I have to leave the village. Oni you are now are to command all hospitals ninja or not." I state out earning a nod from them each as Ren, Tenchi, and Oni disappear to claim their positions.

Then there is a banging at the door of my office. Zero looks at me I nod understanding he goes and opens the door. Showing Homura and Koharu along with Danzo come rushing in my office telling me I am to meet with the council. I look at all of them before agreeing they then rush out of my office to the council chamber.

I stand looking at Zero. " Well its time we clear up this power struggle with the Hokage position and the council once and for all get Ren to meet us there in the council room and have Tenchi and Oni clear the roots that have dug into our village." I order out before walking out.

Zero nods before having three bushin appear to tell the others before following after me. Walking in the door of the council room I go to my desk seeing Ren in his Anbu uniform including his mask which just a black smiling mask with a bloody hand print that looks like it was done by a recent victim. Taking a seat with Ren to my left and Zero on my right I glare at the council.

" Now before we even begin I have many orders to be given out which concerns the civilian council, Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and the Hyuuga clan." At this Hiashi raises an eyebrow while the rest ether shift nervously or stay impassive. " First Ren eliminate the cohorts of the source of the tree thats taken hold here." I say with a smile.

At this Ren grins behind his mask nodding before disappearing as blood flies. He reappears at my side a second later as Danzo, Homura, and Koharu drop to the floor dead. At this two root nin drop done before running at me seeking revenge for their master. I look to Zero who nods before cutting them off. Them seeing this draw their ninjatous slashing at Zero. Zero only shifts dodging both swing by millimeters before preceding to break every bone in their bodies after he had finished he shits back down at my right.

" Good now that thats out of the way on to the civilian council you are here by disbanded civilians have no right to be of any power in a Shinobe village." I say as some go to speak up I shout out. " You will be silent be thankful I do not order you killed here and now so get out of my sight I have little tolerance for the likes of you all."

The civilians quickly pile out leaving me with nothing but the Shinobe council. Shikaku Nara chuckles before looking at me silently asking to speak for which I nod. " I am very happy that someone has finally dealt with that but there is something that must be done seeing as none of us has seen your true power as put in the law we can ask to test you ourselves to see if you are indeed worthy of your new position. Plus this better helps our village to see how strong our Hokage really is." He states out the others of the Shinobe council shaking their heads in agreement.

I stand nodding, " That sounds reasonable shall we do this now then I suggest the chunin stadium area." They all nod before we all Shushin to the chunin stadium floor. I turn looking at the stands already seeing villagers piling in raising a eyebrow I turn to Shikaku. " So you have already spread the news huh oh well."

At that Tsume Inuzuka steps forward out of the clan heads. " So how we doing this exactly?" she asks looking around.

I then seal my coat and new Hokage marked headband into my belt my eyes forming into my Mongegenkyo. " All at once of course thats the only way you will push me to full power." I state out with a smirk before slipping into my taijutsu stance.

* * *

Omake Zero The Duck Summoning Cat Lover...

Yugito Nii sat in her watch post staring out at the forest at the edge of Kumo territory on guard duty. After a few minute of nothing happening she catches something white at the corner of her vision. Turning her head she sees only forest shrugging she goes back to scanning the forest. After a few minutes she catches something white again in her vision turning her head her eyes narrow at a duck? 'What's a white duck doing around here?' She continues staring at the duck as it quacks before retreating back into the forest.

The duck stops fifty yards away bringing it's right wing up to its head. " I have located Kitty-Kitty." He quacks out into a mike.

... In Konoha...

Zero was sitting at his desk outside the Hokage office when his mike in his ear buzzes before hearing one of his duck summons speak through it. " I have located Kitty-Kitty." At this Zero jumps up before disappearing leaving a cloud of smoke behind and an overturned desk.

... Back At Kumo's Dictionary...

The duck disappears into smoke as Zero flies past before jumping through the air screaming in joy? Before smashing right into Yugito...

... In Kumo Three And A Half Hours...

The Raikage stared out the window over watching the western cliff of Kumo when there was a massive cry of " !" As a huge white duck appeared in the distance before waddling away at a fast pace. The Raikage scratches his head before shrugging.

...Back In Konoha Hokage Office Four Hours Later...

Okami is sitting in his office a pile of ashes in his trash can a content smile on his face. When the office door slams open revealing Zero carrying a worn out messed up Yugito in his hands.

Okami's eyes widen looking at Zero. " What the hell happened?" Okami asks standing up.

Zero smile sheepishly looking at Okami. " Um.. see fought but I... came out victorious..." He says scratching the back of his head.

Okami see's the headband, " Is she a Kumo nin?"

Zero rips off the headband before looking at me. " No paperwork for a month if i get to keep her."

Okami's eyes widen, " Its a deal."

At this Zero yells, " Yay now back to the sex."

Okami raises an eyebrow, " The what now?"

Zero turns red before disappearing with Yugito.

Okami shrugs, " Oh well no more paperwork for a month."


End file.
